empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kollander
Kollander (Kepler-504) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 244.6 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 7,581 Number of assigned police squadrons: 4 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 24673988 Ascension 18 59 41 Declination +45 58 21 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-504, 0.33 solar masses, 0.33 solar radii, metallicity -0.31 Fe/H, spectral class M4 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Kollander 1, 4.06 Earth masses, 1.59 Earth radii, orbital period 10 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 292.4 K, population 5,230 CHZ moons Kollander 1 b, 1.01 Earth masses, 0.97 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 290 K, population 2,528 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.04 AU System Details Kollander is a recently colonized Asgardian system with only a small population; however, despite the low population, this system is already moderately well known for the piracy that is prevalent on its spacelanes. It has fairly good trading opportunities; metals of any kind will sell very well in Kollander, while compressed gases can be had for very low prices. Antimatter fuel is generally low in price in Kollander; regular fuel is also fairly cheap. Wood and stone are moderately high in price here, while water is fairly cheap. Military hand weapons are expensive, so if you are coming to Kollander from an Andolian system it might be a good idea to buy a few UCPs of weapons at the Andolian system before jumping to Kollander. The planet has several tourist attractions, including the Berchest Waterfall, a waterfall with a height of three kilometers. There are also many caves near the waterfall, further increasing the popularity of Kollander as a tourist destination; there is a Starconnect hub in the system to facilitate transport. The system jump gate station has a good shipyard and ship repair center. There is also an Asgardian Navy recruiting center on the jump gate station. The pirate squadron Diamond Broadswords of New Cov is based in this system as well. They harass traders and miners on the spacelane between the jump gate and the planet; however, their ships are not especially powerful (with the exception of the flagship), and they all have enormous bounties placed on them by the Andolian Protectorate, so it is definitely worth your while to engage the Diamond Broadswords if there are only a few of them, and you know the flagship is not in the area. Mining opportunities in the system are rare, with the asteroids being scattered widely across various points in the system, but they are profitable, especially as the IMG has not claimed anything in the system due to the serious piracy problems. The system's jump gate is heavily armed and armored, as many an unfortunate Diamond Broadsword has discovered, and the four police squadrons only patrol the area around the jump gate, meaning it is very difficult for most pirate squadrons to enter or leave the system. The jump gate station may seem very close to the jump gate, but the whole system's distances are scaled down because of the small star. Kollander 1 has several anti-ship flak emplacements on its surface, and the moon has quite a few of these emplacements also as there are small military training camps on both Kollander 1 and its moon. One camp on Kollander 1 has its own spaceport, Kollander Military Spaceport, and you can sometimes get contracts to deliver military materials or high-level officers to other systems from this spaceport. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems